exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Summon Magic
Summon Magic is the magical art of conjuring creatures and beasts and calling them to the mage's side in time of need. It is one of the most popular magical arts. Origins Summon Magic has always existed, but it has been codified and expanded upon as a true magical domain by Isaiah Nomos, the first of the Nomos tribe. By making pacts with the Great Spirits of the primordial Elements, he allowed the inhabitants of the Spirit Realm and of the Golden Age to make contact, opening the gates to elementalism. Summon Magic is constantly evolving and changing. It has also been revolutioned when Seraph Xelias created the existence of the Divine Servants, Summons rivaling with the power of the Gods but bound to their summoner and Master. However, the Nomos tribe remains the pillar of summoning. As it is a very simple art - the art of giving mana to another in order to allow it to maintain physical form - Summon Magic can be really exhausting and has such has often be considered dangerous, or seen with contempt as it allows for contacts with Inferno. List of Entities that can be Summoned Mostly everything can be Summoned by a talented summoner, but each entity has its own category. * Angels and Demons can be summoned through the art of Holy and Unholy Summoning respectively, and count among the most summoned entities. * Beasts, both mundane and magical, are summoned through the arts of Nature Summoning '''which is a rarer form of summoning only performed by druid-like individuals. * Divine Servants are almost godlike individuals, remnants of past heroes, with the power to vanquish anything, but their contract binds them to their owner and prevents them from acting on their own. * Great Spirits are the most powerful and classical summons. They embody the Elements and only answer the call of master summoners, for if they are summoned by one with insufficent mana, they would accidently kill him by draining him of his Anima. * Other '''mortals can be summoned thanks to summoning device like Summoning Crystals in order to call one to another's side. Note that spirit summoning, undead summoning and Oni summoning are not considered as aspects of Summon Magic. Fusion Summon Fusion Summon, also called Merging or Synthesis, is the art of summoning an entity and binding it to one's body. The Den Anfan's summoning method basically revolves exclusively around it, using power limiters and other items in order to seal the Summon within them in a process called Armatus, while the Nomos can entirely and painlessly merge their existence with the body of another if their bond with that person is deep enough. Fusion Summon is extremely hard to master, and often considered inferior as the greatest advantage of summoning is the ability to outnumber and thus outmaneuver the opponent. However, few beings in the world are stronger than a summoner merged with a Divine Servant. True Name The art of summoning is closely linked to the act of calling one's True Name. It is the Nomos that discovered this concept. One's True Name represents the Power Word associated with oneself - it is the Akashic projection of one's existence. To grasp it facilitates greatly the summon and allows to perform effortless summoning. However, it is extremely complicated to discover someone's True Name, and only the Nomos have managed to discover the True Names of greater entities. Category:Magic